Dissimulation
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Tout commence par une rencontre du hasard, imaginée et rêvée depuis une quinzaine d'années. Hazue retrouve enfin celui qu'il a toujours aimé, mais se rend rapidement compte que la vie n'est pas aussi facile... InuHazue, MomoKai, InuKai à sens unique!
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre:**_ Dissimulation  
_**Genre: **_Angst et romance, un peu de drama, un peu de fluff  
_**Rating: **_M pour des scènes d'amour non-décrites (je sais que vous êtes déçues, mais bon!)__  
_**Personnages: **_Inui/Hazue, Momoshiro/Kaidoh, Inui/Kaidoh à sens unique, apparition de pas mal tout Seigaku_

**Note: **_Eh bien... vous savez, dernière j'ai remarqué une tendance dans mes textes : quand je mets un perso avec Inui ou Kaidoh, je finis par le mettre avec l'autre dans une autre fic. En fait tous les persos que j'aime dans PoT vont finir avec ces deux-là, c'est presque évident._

_M'enfin. Voici une nouvelle fic longue! L'écriture est finie, alors aucun risque que je l'abandonne! Elle fera 9 chapitres en tout. C'était censé être un OS, mais finalement il y avait trop de contenu, alors j'en ai fait une fic longue. On change de PoV selon les chapitres, mais on ne restera pas que du côté de Hazue ou Inui._

_En fait, l'intrigue est assez clichée (c'est un de ces clichés du yaoi, vous savez, qui a été refait trois millions de fois sensiblement de la même façon), mais je crois l'avoir fait d'une façon un petit peu différente. Enfin, au pire ce sera cliché, ce n'est pas si grave. Je ne pensais pas faire très original de toute façon._

_Je crois que vous pouvez tout comprendre dès le début, mais au pire vous aurez une très bonne idée à la fin de ce chapitre sur quoi tout le reste va tourner. Mon but a surtout été de faire en sorte qu'aucun des personnages n'ait l'air d'un salaud, même s'ils ont à peu près tous un truc à se reprocher. J'espère que je n'ai pas l'air de faire de bashing, surtout pour mon Kaidoh chéri que j'adore, je lui ai laissé la pire place de l'histoire je crois. XD_

_Donc, je vais publier un peu quand bon me semblera, mais ça devrait être plus d'une fois semaine. Je suppose que cette histoire sera finie de publier d'ici un mois. J'espère que vous allez aimer!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

- Kaidoh?

Hazue, interpelé par son nom de famille, se retourna. Il était dans une librairie : il avait en main le nouveau roman d'un de ses auteurs préférés, qu'il comptait acheter. D'ordinaire, les voix autour de lui ne lui parvenaient pas dans ce genre de circonstances, trop occupé qu'il était à feuilleter le livre en question, mais, cette fois-là, quelque chose dans la voix qui appelait son nom le titillait. Il avait l'impression de déjà connaitre cette personne, mais il n'arrivait pas à la situer.

Il ne fut pas déçu quand ses yeux se posèrent sur lui. Il lui fallut peut-être quelques secondes avant d'associer un nom à ce visage, mais à peine celui-ci lui arriva-t-il qu'il ne put le retenir :

- Inui-senpai?

L'homme, maintenant d'une trentaine d'années, était toujours plus grand que lui. Ses lunettes, cela dit, avaient changé : elles étaient plutôt ovales, mais, surtout, elles laissaient voir ses yeux. Hazue savait qu'ils étaient verts, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de les voir aussi bien avant ce jour. La forme mettait en valeur son visage et lui donnait un air plus doux, moins énigmatique qu'avant.

Autrement, il n'avait pas tant changé, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Hazue l'avait reconnu. Inui se fendit d'un sourire nostalgique et s'exclama :

- Kaidoh, c'est bien toi! Je ne pensais jamais te retrouver, quinze ans plus tard, dans un lieu comme celui-ci!

Hazue aussi se sentit sourire. Il avait souvent imaginé cette rencontre du hasard, sans jamais croire qu'elle se produirait.

- Tu viens souvent dans cette librairie, senpai? demanda Hazue.

Le plus vieux se rapprocha pour lui répondre :

- En fait, c'est la première fois. Je n'ai pas assez de temps pour lire, normalement, mais je me suis fait recommander un roman, alors j'avais envie de l'essayer. Et toi?

Hazue montra le livre qu'il tenait toujours pour l'informer :

- J'achetais ce roman, c'est un de mes auteurs favoris.

Le sourire d'Inui s'agrandit quelque peu et il proposa :

- Que dirais-tu de rattraper le temps perdu? Tu avais quelque chose de prévu ce soir?

Hazue détourna le regard vers le sol. Honnêtement, même si sa mère avait été en train de mourir – ce qui n'était pas le cas –, sa réponse n'aurait pas changé :

- Non, je n'ai rien.

Inui posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Je connais un bon restaurant pas trop loin. Ça te dirait?

Le jeune Kaidoh releva la tête pour acquiescer. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la caisse. Hazue au passage nota qu'Inui achetait un livre qu'il avait lui-même déjà lu et apprécié. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, il lui en fit la remarque. Le plus vieux parut alors comblé. Il lui apprit qu'il avait pris plusieurs fois la résolution de lire des romans, mais qu'il n'y arrivait jamais à cause du travail.

Pour tout le chemin jusqu'au restaurant, qui dura quand même une dizaine de minutes, Inui fut celui qui parla le plus. Sans entrer dans les détails, il l'informa qu'il développait des médicaments contre certaines maladies. Son travail était reconnu par ses pairs, puisqu'il avait déjà reçu des prix – pour la plupart modestes, mais tout de même.

Hazue fit semblant de ne pas savoir, mais il s'était tenu au courant. Il avait même un cahier dans lequel il avait collé toutes les découpures de journaux en lien avec son senpai. Cela dit, il ne voulait pas en parler pour ne pas le dégouter – il savait bien que c'était excessif. D'ailleurs, il profitait simplement du fait de pouvoir lui parler sans rien espérer.

Il l'avait toujours aimé, depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Inui, qui était alors dans sa dernière année de collège, était venu chez les Kaidoh pour parler avec son grand frère. Ils étaient partenaires de doubles au tennis, dans ce temps-là. Le probabiliste avait sonné et c'était Hazue qui l'avait fait rentrer.

Au départ, il n'avait pas pensé grand-chose de lui, si ce n'était qu'il était grand et avait l'air louche. Il l'avait fait entrer et avait appelé son grand frère pour qu'il vienne l'accueillir. Puis, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait toujours pas, il avait laissé son regard sur le visage d'Inui.

Il avait pu voir son expression, d'abord neutre, se transformer à la vue de son kouhai. Ses yeux restaient invisibles, mais le reste de son visage s'était adouci. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, pour lui donner la plus belle expression qui soit. Hazue alors était tombé amoureux de ce visage, et du même coup de l'Inui amoureux de Kaoru.

Inui aimait son grand frère. C'était une vérité qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, puisqu'il était tombé amoureux de lui pour cette même raison. Aussi, il n'avait jamais songé à agir. Ce n'était pas à vingt-sept ans qu'il allait changer cette habitude si ancrée en lui, même s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis une quinzaine d'années.

Ils atteignirent enfin le restaurant et s'y installèrent. Le probabiliste, comme s'il réalisait qu'il n'avait parlé que de lui-même, lui demanda, après qu'ils aient commandé :

- Mais toi, Kaidoh, que deviens-tu?

Après avoir bu une gorgée de sa bière, Hazue l'informa :

- Je suis professeur à l'université.

Inui parut surpris. Dans son regard, il y avait une lueur incrédule. Hazue ne comprenait pas très bien son étonnement : il avait toujours eu cet objectif après tout. Cela dit, il se rappela que lui et Inui n'avaient jamais été si proches. C'était surement en dehors de l'image qu'il avait gardée de lui.

- Dans quel domaine? demanda le plus vieux.

- En littérature, l'informa-t-il.

Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il voulait peut-être écrire un roman un jour, mais se retint. C'était loin d'être une certitude et il n'aimait pas se vanter de ce genre de choses avait d'avoir le résultat. Inui eut une réalisation et il lui fit :

- C'est vrai que tu as toujours été meilleur en lettres qu'en sciences...

Hazue ne se souvenait pas de tout, mais il ne trouvait pas normal qu'Inui en sache autant sur lui. Cela dit, Inui à l'époque avait de l'information sur tout le monde. Même si Hazue n'en voyait pas l'intérêt, peut-être s'était-il renseigné sur lui. Pour mieux connaitre son grand frère, surement.

- Sinon, changea-t-il de sujet, est-ce que tu as continué le tennis?

Le jeune Kaidoh ne comprenait pas la question. Contrairement à son grand frère, il n'avait jamais joué au tennis. Il était plus un intellectuel, il faut dire : les sports ne l'avaient jamais intéressé. Il leur préférait de loin les romans et les mangas. C'était pourquoi il avait étudié en littérature et était finalement devenu un professeur. Ce n'était pas sa vocation, mais dans le milieu, c'était ce qui lui allait le mieux.

Il s'apprêtait à demander ce qu'il voulait dire lorsque leurs assiettes arrivèrent, coupant son élan. Hazue profita de ce moment de répit pour réfléchir. Cela dit, il ne comprit pleinement la situation que lorsque son senpai lui demanda :

- Kaidoh, est-ce que c'est bon?

Tout à coup, il eut un flash : Inui ne l'avait jamais appelé Kaidoh.

Depuis qu'il était sur le marché du travail, on ne l'appelait plus que par son nom de famille, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de raisons de le mélanger avec son grand frère – Kaoru était traducteur dans une grande compagnie, ils ne faisaient jamais affaire ensemble. Cela dit, il se souvint qu'Inui avait toujours utilisé son prénom pour le différencier de son grand frère, qu'il appelait au contraire par son nom de famille.

Hazue acquiesça et prit une autre bouchée pour réfléchir. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute dans son esprit : Inui le prenait pour son grand frère. Ça expliquait pourquoi il lui parlait du tennis et, surtout, pourquoi il semblait si content de le revoir.

Hazue n'était pas tant surpris qu'Inui se trompe : lui et Kaoru s'étaient toujours ressemblé, autant physiquement que de caractère. Quand ils avaient onze et treize ans, la différence était flagrante, mais entre vingt-sept et vingt-neuf ans, elle était mince. Quand ils étaient les deux frères ensemble, il arrivait qu'on les méprenne pour des jumeaux.

Il était plutôt surpris de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. À dire vrai, ça lui était déjà arrivé, et Kaoru lui avait raconté le même type de situations. D'habitude, dès qu'il s'en rendait compte, il clarifiait la situation et, après un petit moment de malaise, l'autre personne prétextait avoir autre chose à faire. C'était embarrassant, mais il y était habitué.

Il s'apprêtait à lui avouer la vérité quand il surprit le regard qu'il lui envoyait. Ce regard-là, c'était la pièce qui lui manquait, quand Hazue était tombé amoureux de lui. Inui, derrière ses lunettes, avait dû envoyer ce même regard à Kaoru, ces deux yeux remplis d'amour et de tendresse.

Même s'il se trompait, Inui lui envoyait ce regard. À lui, Hazue. Et pas à Kaoru.

Hazue prit sa décision. Même si c'était surement la plus grosse gaffe de sa vie, il allait continuer de se faire passer pour son grand frère. Le plus vieux finirait par réaliser la vérité, mais, d'ici là, le plus jeune pourrait profiter de ce regard. De ces deux yeux qu'il voyait enfin.

Il relança la conversation d'un premier mensonge :

- J'ai arrêté le tennis après le lycée. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'avenir, alors j'ai préféré aller à l'université.

Inui eut un sourire plus triste et lui confia :

- À dire vrai, ça a été la même chose pour moi. Disons qu'avec mon travail, je n'ai plus le temps de m'entrainer. J'ai encore une raquette, mais ça doit faire plus d'un an que je n'y ai pas touché.

Le jeune Kaidoh avala sa bouchée et l'informa, même si ça ne devait pas cadrer avec l'image qu'il avait de son grand frère :

- Je n'ai même plus de raquette.

C'était faux : Kaoru jouait encore au tennis et il s'entrainait toujours. Il faisait partie d'un club amateur avec son ancien rival et petit ami, Momoshiro. Apparemment, ils avaient toujours d'assez bons résultats. Cela dit, Hazue de son côté ne savait rien du tennis et il ne s'était jamais entrainé. Il ne voulait pas risquer qu'Inui ne l'invite à jouer, ou qu'il lui pose des questions sur le sujet.

Le probabiliste parut encore une fois surpris. Kaoru n'arrêterait jamais à moins d'une bonne raison, devait-il penser, et il n'avait pas tort. C'est pourquoi il demanda :

- Tu n'as plus le temps?

Hazue se souvint tout à coup du moment où Kaoru avait failli arrêter complètement le tennis. À l'époque, il approchait de la fin du lycée et personne ne l'avait remarqué dans le milieu professionnel. Tout son entourage lui disait qu'il devait penser à son futur, que le tennis ne serait pas pour lui – sauf Hazue, qui ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Kaoru, toujours aussi taciturne, ne répondait jamais et s'obstinait à s'entrainer.

Puis, une nuit, Hazue l'avait surpris. Il s'était réveillé pour aller aux toilettes, mais, pour l'atteindre, il devait passer devant la chambre de son grand frère. À travers la porte, il avait surpris des bruits étouffés. Il avait cogné doucement et lui avait demandé s'il allait bien, mais, comme il n'avait obtenu aucune réponse, il était entré.

Dans le noir, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était une silhouette en boule dans le lit. Il s'était approché et avait réalisé l'improbable réalité : Kaoru pleurait.

Finalement, il avait passé la nuit à le réconforter sans rien lui demander. Kaoru avait fini par s'endormir dans ses larmes et Hazue, quant à lui, avait veillé. Au petit matin, quand le réveil avait sonné, Kaoru s'était réveillé sans se lever. Il avait dit, d'une voix qu'il voulait calme mais qui portait toute la souffrance du monde :

- Je vais pas courir ce matin.

Hazue, qui connaissait bien son ainé, avait tout de suite compris ce qui lui arrivait. Le serpent avait beau insister pour continuer, il savait mieux que personne qu'il n'était pas fait pour devenir professionnel. Il avait accumulé la frustration, celle de ne pas pouvoir suivre sa vocation, et s'était peu à peu perdu dans l'entrainement pour oublier la réalité. Quand c'était devenu trop dur, il avait attendu le milieu de la nuit pour s'effondrer en sanglots.

Maintenant, il ne voulait plus y faire face. C'était une tout autre sorte de déni, que Hazue comprenait bien. Il avait eu la même réaction avec Inui après tout : ne pas agir, ne pas se torturer à poursuivre quelque chose qu'on n'obtiendrait jamais, même si ça voulait dire abandonner ce qu'on aime le plus au monde.

Finalement, Kaoru n'avait arrêté le tennis que quelques mois. Il avait repris à l'université, grâce à Momoshiro, qui avait insisté pour qu'ils soient dans le même club comme au collège. Après avoir essuyé plusieurs échecs, Momo avait fini par réussir à le convaincre, et au final Hazue pensait que c'était pour le mieux. Même s'il n'était pas professionnel, Kaoru appréciait toujours de jouer au tennis.

Cela dit, si Momo n'était pas intervenu, le serpent, puisqu'il était têtu, n'aurait jamais plus touché à une raquette de sa vie. Hazue comptait donc utiliser ce souvenir à son avantage. Il répondit à Inui :

- Je n'aime plus le tennis.

Inui parut comprendre. À l'époque, lui et Kaoru avait déjà coupé les ponts, alors il n'était pas au courant de par où il était passé, mais probablement qu'il avait vécu quelque chose de similaire. Après tout, quand ils étaient au collège, Kaoru et lui songeaient sérieusement à devenir professionnels, tous les deux.

Inui n'insista pas et changea tout de suite de sujet. Après une gorgée de sa bière, il lui fit, de nouveau avec un grand sourire :

- En tout cas, je suis vraiment ravi de te revoir.

Avec un petit sourire plus timide, Hazue l'assura :

- Moi aussi.

Il y eut un petit silence où ils se dévisagèrent, puis ils se remirent à leur repas. Ils finirent en silence, mais, avant de partir, Inui lui fit remarquer :

- Kaidoh, il y a un bar juste à côté...

Il n'avait pas besoin de demander pour que Hazue suive. Finalement, ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à boire et à se remémorer des souvenirs. Heureusement, Hazue avait toujours été proche de son frère, aussi il en savait beaucoup. Sinon, il improvisait. Parfois, il n'avait rien à dire, mais, puisque ça faisait longtemps, Inui comprenait qu'il ne s'en souvienne plus.

Hazue, bien qu'il commençait à être assez soul, comprit qu'Inui ne suspectait rien du tout. Même s'il se relâchait un peu, Kaoru et lui se ressemblaient tellement qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Sinon, il pouvait blâmer la quinzaine d'années qui venait de passer, ou au pire l'alcool qui lui ferait dire n'importe quoi.

Dans tous les cas, ils passèrent une excellente soirée. C'était la première fois que lui et Inui discutaient autant. C'était la première fois qu'Inui concentrait tout son amour vers lui. Même s'il savait qu'il le dupait, Hazue n'arrivait pas à s'en vouloir. Il avait attendu sans y croire ce moment depuis si longtemps, il ne pouvait faire autrement que d'en profiter. De toute façon, ce ne serait pas son frère qui lui en voudrait : il le connaissait assez pour savoir que, non seulement il n'avait jamais aimé Inui, mais en plus il n'avait jamais réalisé que le probabiliste l'aimait.

Ce fut tout naturellement que Hazue proposa qu'Inui vienne chez lui. Il habitait tout près, contrairement à son senpai, et l'heure du dernier train était depuis longtemps passée. Le plus vieux ne fut pas difficile à convaincre non plus, au point où Hazue se demanda si ce n'était pas son but depuis le départ.

Ils avaient pas mal bu, mais pas au point d'être malade l'un ou l'autre. L'appartement de Hazue n'était pas très grand : il n'avait pas de chambre d'amis. Il allait proposer au probabiliste de prendre son lit, alors qu'il prendrait le divan, mais il n'en eut jamais l'occasion.

Ils étaient encore dans l'entrée quand, sans prévenir, Inui le prit dans ses bras. Il était dans son dos et avait enfoui son visage dans son cou. Sans lui laisser l'occasion de seulement enlever ses souliers, il fit un mouvement pour placer sa bouche contre son oreille et lui susurrer :

- Kaidoh, je t'ai toujours aimé.

Hazue se sentit frissonner. Comme il utilisait son nom de famille, il lui était facile de croire qu'il parlait de lui. Le plus vieux enchaina, la voix voilée par l'alcool :

- Je sais que tu ne m'as jamais aimé en retour, mais, juste cette fois...

Il s'enfouit de nouveau dans son cou et Hazue lui laissa un meilleur accès en penchant sa tête de l'autre côté. Il étouffa un gémissement quand Inui embrassa sa peau tendre et caressa avidement son torse à travers ses vêtements.

Le reste se passa très vite. Ils enlevèrent en vitesse leurs chaussures et se déshabillèrent sur le chemin de la chambre à coucher. Quand Inui le fit tomber sur son lit, Hazue n'avait plus que son boxer, qui lui fut vite enlevé. Au travers des brumes de l'alcool, le jeune Kaidoh ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui d'Inui, qui le regardait avec tant d'amour et tant d'envie qu'il se sentit pleurer.

Il sentait confusément que ce n'était pas vraiment lui la cible de son amour, mais c'était tout de même lui qu'Inui caressait, c'était lui qu'il regardait, c'était presque son nom qu'il murmurait avec tant de passion. C'était aussi sur le visage de Hazue qu'il essuyait les larmes, c'était en lui qu'il s'enfonçait, c'était à lui qu'il demandait s'il avait mal, s'il était trop brusque.

Kaoru, lui, n'avait eu rien de tout ça.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Voilà la suite, ou plutôt le début du PoV d'Inui. J'ai mis beaucoup d'explications, j'espère que c'est un minimum intéressant. Inui est un de mes personnages favoris, alors j'aime bien explorer plusieurs facettes de sa personnalité. Ici, j'y suis allé pour une interprétation qui n'est surement pas très courante; pourtant, peut-être par influence de ma vie en ce moment, c'est ainsi qu'il est sorti._

_Je vous laisse le plaisir de le découvrir!_

* * *

C'était une rencontre qu'aucune formule, si bien pensée soit-elle, n'aurait pu prédire.

Inui avait depuis un bon moment arrêté de calculer des probabilités. Il avait réalisé, au lycée, que sa propension à produire des pourcentages prenait racine dans un malaise qu'il avait toujours éprouvé envers le monde. C'était une manière d'appréhender tout ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais c'était surtout un moyen de nier la réalité.

Délaisser les chiffres lui avait remis les deux pieds sur terre. Auparavant, son univers n'était fait que de probabilités et de graphiques. Quand il avait jeté ses cahiers, il avait commencé à voir le monde pour ce qu'il était vraiment : imprévisible, à la fois beau et douloureusement incompréhensible.

Au début, ça avait été très difficile, ce qui prouvait bien à quel point il s'y accrochait. Il avait en permanence l'envie de tenir un crayon et un cahier, l'envie de griffonner, peu importe quoi, surtout des chiffres. Il avait fait plusieurs rechutes, mais, à force de volonté, il avait fini par s'en sortir – et si c'était aussi difficile pour des chiffres, il n'osait pas s'imaginer ce que donneraient les drogues. Heureusement, il n'en avait jamais essayé : il n'en serait jamais sorti.

Il avait compris, peut-être justement parce qu'il avait abandonné les probabilités, que le tennis n'était pas pour lui. Il avait toujours été plus un intellectuel : même le sport, il l'appréhendait avec un esprit scientifique. Ce n'était pas tant une question de potentiel qu'une question de choix de vie. Il n'avait donc pas vraiment gardé de mauvais sentiments par rapport au tennis : il considérait s'être bien amusé et il continuait de le pratiquer quand il le pouvait.

Au fil des années, il avait de plus en plus changé. Il n'essayait plus d'avoir l'air mystérieux : ses lunettes, maintenant, laissaient voir ses yeux. Ça avait été un changement difficile aussi, d'accepter que les gens puissent lire tout ce qui se passait dans son regard. C'était, pour lui, aussi gênant que de se promener nu en pleine rue. Pourtant, il s'y était habitué, parce qu'il voulait laisser derrière lui tout ce qu'il était au collège.

Il avait beau se concentrer sur ses recherches, il n'en oubliait pas d'avoir une vie sociale. Il ne faisait plus d'expériences étranges, n'avait plus la même soif de connaissance qu'avant. Il avait appris à cuisiner des repas non seulement comestibles mais même plutôt bons. Il était simplement content quand il arrivait à trouver un remède à une maladie, mais tentait le plus possible de ne pas en devenir obsédé – il évitait d'ailleurs tout ce qui pourrait le mener à l'obsession.

Pourtant, il y avait une chose qui, malgré toutes ses résolutions, ne changeait jamais : il aimait toujours autant Kaidoh. Il s'était éloigné de lui pour passer à autre chose, mais c'était peine perdue, il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui. Chaque fois qu'il tentait d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre, il finissait par y voir son premier amour.

Il avait perdu tout contact avec Kaidoh de manière plus naturelle qu'on aurait pu le croire. Ils n'avaient pas été au même lycée, déjà, et Inui n'avait fait aucun effort particulier pour garder son amitié. Le serpent étant celui qu'il était, il n'avait fait aucun geste lui non plus et, bientôt, l'ancien probabiliste avait réalisé que le numéro de Kaidoh n'était même plus valide – oui, il l'avait vérifié, dans un moment de faiblesse et de courage tout à la fois.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu faire l'effort de garder contact, mais il avait décidé, consciemment, de couper les ponts. Il y avait une raison, bien sûr. Il aimait à sens unique son kouhai et celui-ci n'avait rien remarqué. Inui en était certain, à l'époque : le serpent n'envisageait même pas que la chose soit possible. Loin de le détester, il ne voyait simplement pas Inui comme un potentiel amoureux, et le probabiliste savait que, peu importe ses efforts, cet état de fait ne changerait pas. Tout au plus réussirait-il à le rendre mal à l'aise, ce qui, en plus de ne pas l'aider, risquerait au final de lui nuire.

De toute façon, Kaidoh aimait Momoshiro. Bien sûr, il ne le lui avait jamais confié, mais Inui, pour l'avoir observé plus que n'importe qui, ne pouvait tirer d'autres conclusions. Ce qu'il savait, aussi, c'était que Momo l'aimait tout autant. Leurs chicanes, au final, cachaient simplement une attirance réciproque qu'aucun des deux ne s'avouait. Ce serait surement long, mais Inui prévoyait qu'il y avait pour 95% de chances qu'ils finissent, un jour ou l'autre, en couple – à moins qu'ils n'acceptent jamais ou qu'ils rencontrent quelqu'un d'autre.

Bien sûr, il avait envisagé de se déclarer, mais, après avoir analysé la situation, il avait décidé du contraire. Il ne pensait pas que ça lui apporterait le moindre réconfort, et il savait qu'il ne causerait que du tort à Kaidoh. Son kouhai s'en voudrait de ne pouvoir retourner son affection, il prendrait tout sur lui. Inui le connaissait assez pour le savoir, et, même s'il ne le montrerait pas ouvertement, il en serait attristé. Le plus vieux n'avait pas envie de lui nuire. Il croyait que ce serait plus élégant de simplement se retirer.

Compte tenu des circonstances, garder son amitié n'était qu'un moyen de se torturer davantage. En plus de ne pouvoir rien lui dire, il avait sans cesser peur de dévoiler ses sentiments sans le vouloir, dans un moment d'inconscience ou même sans chercher à le faire. Dans tous les cas, avoir la tentation et devoir sans cesse y résister était difficile.

Il croyait, à l'époque du moins, que de s'éloigner de Kaidoh était la solution ultime pour ne plus l'aimer. On dit bien «loin des yeux, loin du cœur». Ce qu'il avait oublié de prendre en compte, et qu'il ne réalisait pas encore tout à fait, c'était qu'en s'éloignant à ce moment précis sans rien lui dire, son cœur était resté accroché à lui.

Il est autrement plus difficile de mettre un point à un sentiment quand on ne l'a pas extériorisé. Dans son cas, il n'arrêtait pas, sans même s'en rendre compte, d'imaginer des scénarios. Il était dans l'attente perpétuelle d'une nouvelle rencontre avec Kaidoh. Même s'il savait, rationnellement, qu'elle n'aurait jamais lieu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'elle advienne.

En plus d'imaginer une nouvelle rencontre, il se persuadait, sans le vouloir, qu'ils auraient tous les deux maturé, et qu'alors ils pourraient peut-être songer à avoir la relation qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu avoir. Si Kaidoh n'avait jamais eu Momo, il serait peut-être ouvert à Inui, il réaliserait peut-être qu'il l'avait aimé, il accepterait peut-être d'essayer. C'était beaucoup de peut-être, mais Inui, sans s'en rendre compte, fondait tous ses espoirs sur cette minuscule probabilité.

Il ne se rendait simplement pas compte que, pour passer à autre chose, il aurait fallu qu'il cherche à le retrouver et lui avoue ce qu'il ressentait. Il aurait fallu qu'il constate de lui-même que Kaidoh ne l'aimerait jamais, il aurait fallu qu'il puisse se dire qu'il ne servait à rien d'y croire encore. Il croyait, à tort, que ça finirait par passer, et il se cramponnait de plus en plus à l'idée que la dernière chose qui l'aiderait serait de le revoir, même si en parallèle il ne rêvait que de ça.

Jusqu'à ce jour, il s'était souvent demandé ce que devenait Kaidoh. Il avait émis un nombre incalculable de possibilités, mais ne savait juger laquelle était la plus probable. Même s'il tentait de ne plus y penser, il revenait à la charge dans les moments les plus inopportuns : quand il se sentait seul, quand il avait un peu trop bu, quand il était avec un autre homme pour tenter d'oublier.

Aussi, quand il l'avait vu dans cette librairie, il avait tout de suite compris qu'il ne contrôlait plus rien. C'était par impulsion qu'il s'était approché de lui : même s'il avait pensé à se retenir, il ne l'aurait pas pu. Il avait tant besoin d'assouvir sa curiosité qu'il ne se contrôlait plus du tout. Il y avait aussi une part de lui, celle qui attendait depuis tellement longtemps de le revoir, qui espérait que ce serait différent, que cette fois il pourrait l'avoir pour lui, qu'avec les années il avait peut-être assez changé pour que ce ne soit plus un rêve.

En tout cas, une chose était sure : la version de vingt-neuf ans de Kaidoh était tout aussi attirante que celle de treize ans, voire plus.

Il avait passé une merveilleuse soirée à lui parler et avait réalisé du même coup que ça lui avait affreusement manqué. Il est des gens avec qui la communication est très difficile, même si on ne comprend pas toujours pourquoi, tandis qu'il existe des personnes avec qui, au contraire, la discussion évolue sans même qu'on n'ait à la forcer. Kaidoh avait toujours fait partie de cette dernière catégorie, à son propre étonnement.

Le serpent était loin d'être sociable, mais il avait une façon de réfléchir qui s'accordait bien avec Inui. En plus, il n'avait pas toujours les mêmes opinions que lui, et il n'y avait rien qu'il n'appréciait plus que de débattre avec lui. Durant cette soirée, la même pensée revint systématiquement à Inui : pourquoi avait-il laissé Kaidoh s'éloigner de lui? Il aurait dû chercher à garder son amitié, même si c'était difficile, ne serait-ce que pour vivre des moments comme ça. Ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis une éternité de passer une si belle soirée.

Il ne sut jamais ce qui lui prit de lui faire des avances. Il était soul d'alcool et de bonheur : il croyait que tout irait bien. Il était à moitié dans son monde, convaincu que ce qu'il vivait à cet instant précis, après tout, ne pouvait être qu'un rêve.

Pourtant, quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il dut se faire à l'idée que ce n'était pas du tout un rêve. S'il avait eu encore quatorze ans, il aurait mis ses lunettes et, en sortant un cahier, aurait commenté que ce n'était pas logique. Cela dit, il en avait trente maintenant et, s'il remit en effet ses lunettes, il chercha plutôt à se rappeler le mieux possible la veille malgré le mal de crâne qui le prenait.

Dès qu'ils étaient entrés, il l'avait pris dans ses bras et lui avait avoué la vérité. Kaidoh s'était laissé faire sans rien dire, mais il avait été consentant, c'était évident. C'était d'autant plus difficile de juger de ses intentions. Néanmoins, Inui jugea qu'il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une explication : il avait trop bu. L'alcool, après tout, fait faire n'importe quoi. Inui avait insisté et Kaidoh s'était laissé porter par les évènements.

Il ne devait pas y chercher une plus grande signification, il en était convaincu. C'était l'affaire d'une fois. Kaidoh ne l'avait jamais aimé, il n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui. Une part de lui, pourtant, continuait à espérer, maintenant qu'il avait encore plus de raisons de le faire.

Pour éviter d'alimenter cet espoir, il se leva enfin et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il y trouva un message de Kaidoh. Comme à son souvenir, il avait une calligraphie soignée, presque féminine. Il eut un ricanement nostalgique et partit à la conquête de son téléphone pour noter le numéro.

Il prit une douche et sortit de l'appartement. Après avoir remis la clé dans la boite aux lettres, il s'acheta en chemin un café et de quoi manger. Finalement, il prit son téléphone pour écrire à son kouhai. Il lui dit d'oublier ce qui s'était passé la veille et que, comme il était soul, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Puis, il l'invita pour une autre rencontre et rentra au travail avec un sourire comblé aux lèvres.

Il ne comptait pas répéter l'erreur de la veille, mais il pouvait bien se permettre de discuter avec lui, n'est-ce pas?

~xxx~

- Inui-san, tu sembles bien joyeux!

L'interpelé, en sarrau, se tourna vers son assistante, Takahashi Ayumi, et lui répondit dans un ton calme :

- Ah bon?

Il n'avait pas réalisé que son bonheur était si palpable. La jeune femme, un peu plus jeune que lui, s'approcha pour lui assurer, le sourire encore plus large :

- Tu as une petite amie?

Inui aurait pu – et peut-être dû – sursauter, mais la vérité était qu'il y était habitué. Dès qu'il montrait le moindre signe de joie, sa collègue s'empressait de lui demander s'il avait enfin une copine.

Elle-même s'était déjà essayée à l'avoir, mais avait échoué lamentablement. Inui après tout n'était pas intéressé par les femmes. Cela dit, pour conserver une bonne entente au travail – malgré son attitude, elle était très compétente et il ne comptait pas s'en séparer –, il ne lui avait pas avoué et avait préféré sortir l'excuse classique qu'il l'aimait bien mais pas de cette façon. Comme c'était vrai, il n'avait même pas eu à mentir et la jeune femme avait vite compris.

Par contre, elle semblait avoir en tête l'idée qu'il était irrésistible et qu'il devait bien s'être fait une petite amie depuis le temps – le tout était arrivé il y avait plusieurs années déjà. Inui, en habitué, lui rétorquait toujours la même chose, soit qu'il n'avait toujours pas de copine et que, non, il n'avait personne en vue.

Cette fois, ce fut un peu plus difficile. Il s'en était sorti jusqu'à présent parce que, s'il cachait la vérité, il ne mentait pas à proprement parler. Or, maintenant qu'il avait revu Kaidoh, il ne pouvait pas simplement dire qu'il n'avait personne en vue. Cela dit, dire qu'il était en couple serait également un mensonge. Heureusement, il trouva la parade exemplaire :

- Non, Takahashi-san, je n'ai pas de petite amie.

Dubitative, son assistante insista :

- Pourtant, tu as vraiment l'air heureux!

- J'ai simplement revu une connaissance du collège, s'expliqua Inui.

Sa collègue afficha son sourire complice et affirma :

- Je te parie que c'est une belle femme!

Pourquoi se réjouissait-elle qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'elle l'avait aimé? Décidément, Inui ne comprendrait jamais les femmes. Elle avait beau s'être trouvé un copain depuis, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être aussi enthousiaste. Pour calmer son ardeur, il lui fit d'une voix monotone, en transférant un liquide dans une autre éprouvette :

- C'est un kouhai du club de tennis. Un homme.

De fait, l'enthousiasme d'Ayumi s'affaissa. Inui, que la bonne humeur rendait imperméable à cette déception, lui demanda d'aller chercher un produit et elle s'exécuta sans broncher.

Il continua son expérience le sourire aux lèvres. La jeune femme n'insista pas non plus et le reste de leur conversation fut strictement professionnel. Inui aimait bien sa compagnie, mais, étant donné le début de leur relation, il évitait autant que possible d'entrer dans la vie personnelle avec elle. Aussi, il ne la voyait que sur son lieu de travail, et elle avait compris, à force de refus, qu'elle ne devait plus l'inviter.

Pendant la pause du midi, il vit que Kaidoh lui avait répondu. Il l'informait qu'il était libre tous les soirs : Inui, pour se donner une plus grande marge de manœuvre au cas où ils boiraient beaucoup, proposa qu'ils se voient le vendredi. La réponse ne tarda pas et fut positive. L'ancien probabiliste put retourner à son travail avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Il lui tardait de revoir Kaidoh.


	3. Chapitre 3

_J'ai peut-être un peu tardé... Désolé._

_On revient avec Hazue et la suite des évènements. L'histoire dérape de plus en plus. Comment vont-ils réglé leurs problèmes? On se le demande! (sauf moi parce que je le sais, mais bon)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Peu après qu'ils aient terminé, Inui s'endormit dans un profond sommeil. Hazue quant à lui n'arriverait pas à dormir, il le savait sans avoir à essayer. Il se leva donc pour prendre sa douche et il en profita pour faire le point.

Honnêtement, il n'avait pas cru que ça irait aussi loin. Il n'avait pas cherché à berner Inui pour en arriver là, bien au contraire. Il s'était juste laissé porter par le moment et n'avait pu faire autrement que de suivre.

Deux choses étaient certaines en tout cas : il était toujours éperdument amoureux d'Inui et Inui aimait toujours autant Kaoru. La situation n'avait pas changé d'un pouce depuis quinze ans. La différence, maintenant, était que Hazue venait de faire souffrir Inui en lui faisant croire que son grand frère lui rendait peut-être son amour.

La douleur qui le prenait toujours au cœur lorsqu'il pensait à Inui s'intensifia. Il avait pourtant décidé de se tenir en retrait. Il aimait l'Inui qui était amoureux de son frère. Par définition, il n'était pas destiné à l'avoir. Il avait profité de la situation, il avait profité de l'incompréhension d'Inui pour satisfaire un besoin qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir.

Il resta un long moment dans la salle de bain, à pleurer sans faire de bruit. Comme son grand frère, il avait toujours cherché à se cacher dans ses moments de faiblesse. Seulement, cette fois, Kaoru était bien loin : il n'y aurait personne pour le réconforter. Il était seul, comme il l'avait toujours été.

Il n'avait jamais avoué à personne l'amour qu'il portait à Inui. La raison première était qu'au final, il n'avait presque jamais parlé avec lui. Il l'avait toujours observé de loin. Il savait dès le départ que son amour ne mènerait nulle part et il n'avait donc pas cherché à rentrer en contact avec lui.

Kaoru était le seul à qui il avait songé à se confier, mais il n'avait jamais osé. Ils avaient beau être proches, il était rare qu'ils se confient vraiment l'un à l'autre. Le plus vieux ne lui avait jamais confié qu'il aimait Momoshiro : c'était la pêche elle-même qui lui avait dit qu'ils étaient en couple, alors que c'était tout récent, du temps où ils étaient à l'université.

À ce qu'il en savait, ils étaient encore ensemble, mais Kaoru ne lui en avait jamais parlé, pas même une fois. Hazue ne lui en avait jamais voulu, puisqu'après tout lui-même ne lui parlait jamais de ses amours. Cela dit, ça lui avait enlevé l'envie de lui parler de sa propre vie amoureuse.

Il se trainait donc depuis plus de quinze ans un secret qui venait de prendre une ampleur incroyable. Le pire était qu'il ne pourrait pas facilement couper de nouveau les ponts avec Inui : celui-ci connaissait son adresse maintenant. Il était pris pour soit continuer à jouer le jeu, soit lui avouer la cruelle vérité.

Hazue se sentait sale, et pas une douche ne saurait le nettoyer.

Quand il quitta enfin la salle de bain, le soleil commençait à se lever. Il songea pendant un moment à aller s'étendre dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait, mais finalement il n'en eut pas le courage. Il s'habilla donc et amena son cahier avec lui. Il laissa un double de la clé sur la table et un petit message dans lequel il lui disait qu'il devait faire quelque chose ce matin, mais qu'ils pourraient se revoir durant la semaine. Il nota en bas son numéro de téléphone et sortit enfin.

Il pénétra dans un restaurant familial, ouvert 24h, et commanda un café. Puis, il ouvrit son cahier et essaya d'écrire. Son crayon resta immobile au-dessus du papier. Il réalisa alors que c'était impossible d'écrire quand la culpabilité lui rongeait le cœur.

~xxx~

Hazue était heureux. Sauf qu'il se sentait coupable d'être heureux, ce qui tempérait son bonheur.

Malgré tout, il regardait l'écran de son téléphone avec un sourire conquis. Il était toujours dans ce restaurant, où il peinait à écrire dans son cahier qui ne le quittait jamais, et il venait tout juste de terminer son deuxième café. Il relut le message encore une fois, puis il tenta de se souvenir de son horaire. Il avait quelques cours à donner pendant la semaine, mais autrement il était libre comme l'air.

Ses cours étant tous pendant la journée, il avait littéralement toutes ses soirées de libres. C'est pourquoi il répondit tout de suite à Inui qu'ils pourraient se voir quand lui le désirerait.

Être enseignant n'était pas autant de travail qu'on pourrait le croire, hormis à la mi-session et la fin de session. Cela dit, comme il pouvait engager aussi des correcteurs, au final il avait plutôt assez de temps pour lui-même. Il n'était chargé que d'un seul cours, mais il avait quatre groupes, un par jour du lundi au jeudi. Comme on était mercredi, il donnait cours plus tard cette journée-là. Cela dit, il n'avait rien à préparer, car il était du genre prévoyant : toutes ses notes de cours avaient été écrites avant le début de l'année.

Tout de même, il rentra rapidement chez lui pour s'assurer de prendre les bonnes notes et il les relut comme à son habitude. Franchement, il n'était pas un professeur exceptionnel, mais au moins il était bien organisé et à son affaire – ce qui n'était pas le cas de beaucoup de ses collègues. Il expliquait quand même bien et la seule remontrance qu'on lui faisait sans cesse était qu'il se montrait trop strict, en particulier lors de la correction des examens.

Cette journée fut donc tout à fait normale, et au final il resta avec le même sentiment de joie mêlée de culpabilité. Cela dit, il était bien clair sur une chose : il ne retenterait pas de coucher avec Inui. C'était trop douloureux et, surtout, il n'aimait pas l'idée de le tromper à ce point. D'ailleurs, dès qu'il trouverait le bon moment, il lui avouerait qu'il n'était pas Kaoru.

Il était un adulte, plus un adolescent. Il serait capable de prendre le rejet. Il avait eu déjà plus que ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu espérer. Inui lui en voudrait surement, mais ce serait mieux que de poursuivre son mensonge. Autant pour le plus vieux que pour lui-même.

~xxx~

Ils avaient décidé de se rencontrer directement dans un restaurant. Cette fois, c'était Hazue qui avait proposé l'endroit. Il avait choisi un endroit de fondue Shabu-Shabu pour permettre une longue soirée remplie de discussion.

Ce qu'il prévoyait, pour cette soirée-là, était bien simple. Ils allaient d'abord discuter dans le calme, en mangeant, et, vers la fin du repas, quand Hazue sentirait le bon moment, il amènerait le sujet et avouerait ce qu'il avait fait. La suite, il ne pouvait évidemment la prévoir, mais il avait quelques hypothèses.

La première serait qu'Inui ne le croit pas : alors il lui montrerait une photo de lui et son frère sur son téléphone. Ensuite, il y avait toujours l'hypothèse qu'il soit tellement choqué qu'il ne sache quoi dire. Il y avait des chances qu'il cherche à couper les ponts pour de bon, ce que Hazue ne voulait pas.

Dans tous les cas, il ne prendrait pas bien la nouvelle. Il y avait de bonnes chances aussi pour qu'il lui demande la raison, et Hazue s'était décidé à dire la vérité jusqu'au bout. Il n'en avait plus le choix, il devait être honnête, sinon il n'arriverait pas à vivre avec lui-même. Il se doutait qu'il risquait de le perdre ou de lui causer beaucoup de peine, mais il était rendu là. Il devait assumer.

Le début de la soirée se passa comme il l'avait prévu. Cette fois-là, Inui avait un complet assez sobre mais de bon gout – Hazue se sentit rougir, puisqu'il était en jeans. Il avait l'air d'un homme d'affaires habillé ainsi, ce qui était étrange considérant sa profession, aussi le plus jeune lui en demanda la raison. Son senpai lui expliqua donc qu'il avait dû rencontrer des clients, qu'en fait la plupart des vendredis étaient dédiés à cette tâche. Il développait des médicaments, après tout : il fallait bien les vendre. Comme il était chef d'équipe, c'était, en partie, son travail.

Hazue de son côté avait passé la journée à tenter d'écrire; bien sûr, il n'en dit pas un mot et inventa qu'il avait fait un peu de correction. Il n'y avait personne de son entourage qui savait qu'il écrivait; il avait un seul ami au courant, à qui il faisait lire et qui le corrigeait de manière très sévère, mais autrement c'était encore un secret tant qu'il n'écrivait rien de publiable.

Le début et le milieu du repas se passèrent bien. La discussion alla dans toutes sortes de sujets sans vraiment s'attarder; entre l'actualité, les derniers films parus au cinéma et quelques souvenirs du collège, ils ne gardèrent aucun point précis. Hazue, avec chaque minute qui passait, se sentait de plus en plus stressé. Il avait perdu l'appétit, mais se forçait à manger encore un peu pour ne pas alerter son vis-à-vis. Quand il sentait ses mains trembler, il respirait profondément sans trop en avoir l'air et attendait que ça passe.

Inui semblait ne rien remarquer; tout au plus nota-t-il qu'il avait l'air un peu dans la lune. Hazue s'excusa en prétextant un manque de sommeil – ce qui était bien le cas de toute façon. Il y eut un silence, et soudain Hazue se dit que c'était le moment qu'il attendait : aussi il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à sortir une phrase qui ressemblerait à «je dois t'avouer quelque chose», mais il n'en eut jamais l'occasion.

C'était encore son regard. Les yeux d'Inui ne devraient pas exister. Hazue ne devrait pas pouvoir les voir si bien. Pendant ce silence, pendant que Hazue cherchait ses mots, Inui avait déposé ses baguettes et il le regardait, le fixait, l'analysait et l'admirait tout en même temps. Sans connaitre le contexte, on aurait facilement pu croire qu'il regardait une œuvre d'art; sauf que c'était Hazue qu'il fixait.

Les yeux de Hazue se sentirent aspirés par ceux du plus vieux. Leur regard s'éternisa, dans le silence rempli de bruits du restaurant; et tout à coup, Hazue réalisa qu'il ne serait jamais capable de lui avouer la vérité. Il ne serait jamais capable de se détourner de ces yeux-là, de s'en défaire. Il était un drogué : sa drogue, c'était ce regard.

Quand enfin le plus vieux détourna les yeux en premier, il lui demanda, si bas que Hazue eut peur de mal entendre :

- Après ce repas, est-ce que je peux aller chez toi, Kaidoh?

Hazue déglutit et tenta de répondre que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, qu'il le trompait depuis le départ, mais au final sa tête acquiesça sans son accord. Le reste du repas se fit dans le silence et ils sortirent en vitesse du restaurant.

À peine furent-ils rentrés chez lui qu'ils s'embrassaient profondément; Hazue aurait eu du mal à juger qui avait fait le premier pas cette fois. En tout cas, une chose était évidente : il n'y avait pas le gout de l'alcool. Ce ne pourrait plus être une excuse, autant pour lui-même que pour Inui. Sur le coup, pourtant, il n'arriva pas à s'en soucier.

Le fait était qu'il en avait affreusement envie, depuis si longtemps maintenant, qu'il n'aurait jamais réussi à s'en priver. Les mains d'Inui sur lui étaient chaudes, sa langue qui caressait la sienne experte. Jamais on l'avait regardé avec autant d'amour, autant de tendresse, comme s'il était la plus belle merveille du monde. Jamais Hazue ne s'était senti autant aimé.

Il avait toujours été dans l'ombre de son grand frère, qu'il le veuille ou non. À l'âge où lui-même en était encore à jouer à des jeux imaginaires, Kaoru lui avait un talent, de la persévérance, et il était reconnu. Il n'était pas à proprement parler populaire, mais beaucoup l'admiraient et le respectaient. Il y avait même des filles qui en étaient fan – alors qu'elles auraient pu choisir Tezuka ou Fuji – et il avait eu son lot de déclarations, du seul fait de sa participation au club de tennis.

Hazue, lui, pouvait compter sur ses doigts le nombre de déclarations qu'il avait reçues dans sa vie au complet – c'était moins que ce que Kaoru avait eu en trois ans de collège. Il n'avait aussi jamais eu la seule personne qui comptait pour lui, parce que, comme tous les autres, il lui préférait son grand frère.

On s'attendait sans cesse, mais sans vraiment y croire, à ce qu'il atteigne le même niveau que Kaoru. Évidemment, on ne croyait pas qu'il se mettrait au tennis, mais on avait espoir qu'il excellerait dans son propre sport. Sauf qu'il n'était pas un sportif, et sa passion, les livres, ne semblait pas pouvoir compenser. Les rats de bibliothèque n'ont jamais autant la cote, en fait il passait plus souvent que permis pour un otaku, surtout que son frère était à l'opposé.

On ajoutait à ça qu'il était timide, mais sans avoir la même confiance que Kaoru, qu'il n'était pas vraiment asocial mais qu'il ne marquait pas les esprits, et, au final, indépendamment de ses talents, il n'avait jamais pu arriver à la cheville de son ainé. Il ne l'avait jamais détesté, car il savait que lui aussi souffrait pour d'autres raisons, mais il en avait souvent été jaloux, et aurait bien aimé avoir lui aussi son heure de gloire.

Il adorait et admirait son grand frère, il aurait tout fait pour le soutenir en cas de problèmes, mais il y avait sans cesse une part de lui qui le jalousait parce qu'il avait tout eu : le tennis, la popularité, l'admiration et, surtout, Inui. Ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner, c'était qu'il n'ait jamais même remarqué qu'Inui l'aimait et qu'il n'avait jamais pu lui rendre son amour.

Alors qu'Inui le serrait dans ses bras, Hazue ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester son grand frère. S'il n'avait pas existé, peut-être que ce serait lui que l'ancien probabiliste aimerait. Peut-être que ce serait lui qui aurait été son kouhai au tennis, lui qui aurait tout partagé avec lui. Peut-être que ce serait vraiment lui qui mériterait cette place.

Mais, quand ils eurent fini et qu'Inui s'endormit en l'emprisonnant dans ses bras, Hazue ferma les yeux et demanda pardon à son grand frère, parce qu'il savait que la personne qui ne devrait pas exister dans ce monde, c'était lui, et lui uniquement.


	4. Chapitre 4

_De retour du côté d'Inui! Et, oh, on a un genre de cliffhanger en prime. Ah ha, je suis machiavélique. Enfin, sinon l'histoire dérape, comme toujours (en même temps ça ne pouvait pas faire autrement avec ces deux malhabiles XD)._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Inui ne savait plus que penser.

Au fond, il était heureux, et, pour cette seule raison, il avait plutôt envie de ne pas réfléchir. Seulement, ce n'était pas son genre de tout accepter sans se questionner, surtout pour un sujet si important.

Il avait cru au départ que, si Kaidoh avait couché une fois avec lui, c'était par pitié, ou parce qu'il ne se contrôlait plus à cause de l'alcool. Il avait cru avoir été le seul responsable et, pour cette même raison, il s'était juré de ne rien tenter de plus. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas commandé d'alcool au restaurant pour ne pas perdre de vu cet objectif.

Il aurait du mal à expliquer ce qui s'était passé. D'un seul coup, il lui avait semblé que Kaidoh était magnifique : il y avait quelque chose, dans son attitude, qui avait attiré son regard. Son expression à la fois déterminée et incertaine, qui pourtant ne ressemblait pas du tout au Kaidoh qu'il connaissait, l'avait empêché de s'en détourner : il avait été pris d'une bouffée d'amour, de tendresse, pour l'adulte qui se tenait devant lui.

Avant, il y revoyait toujours son kouhai de treize ans, et il n'arrêtait pas de comparer cette ancienne vision avec celle d'aujourd'hui. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Kaidoh pour ce qu'il était maintenant, indépendamment de sa version passée. C'était la première fois, depuis qu'il le revoyait, qu'il se rendait compte d'à quel point il ne l'aimait pas que parce qu'il l'avait d'abord aimé, mais aussi pour toutes ces petites choses qui en faisaient la personne actuelle.

Aussi étrange cela puisse paraitre, il était retombé amoureux de la même personne.

Quand Kaidoh avait enfin rencontré son regard, on aurait dit un feu d'artifice dans son cerveau. Dans ces yeux-là, c'était impossible de se tromper : il y avait de l'amour. Kaidoh, à son instar, était-il tombé amoureux de lui? Bien qu'il n'ait jamais envisagé la chose plus jeune?

Inui était poussé à se questionner. Il avait toujours eu confiance en ses données à l'époque, mais il devait admettre qu'il avait maintenant des doutes. Et si jamais il s'était trompé? Si Kaidoh n'avait pas été amoureux de Momoshiro mais de lui-même? S'était-il trompé en tenant pour acquis qu'il en aimait un autre? Aurait-il dû se déclarer au lieu d'abandonner?

Il en avait la tête qui tournait. Toute cette histoire datait de si longtemps qu'il ne pouvait plus avoir aucune certitude. À ce moment-là, il était encore dans ses chiffres, et peut-être qu'il n'avait pas vu la réalité pour ce qu'elle était : peut-être s'était-il convaincu que Kaidoh ne l'aimait pas pour une raison qu'il ignorait?

Indépendamment de s'il l'avait aimé dans le temps, le fait était que, aujourd'hui, Kaidoh l'aimait. Inui, sans se vanter, avait une idée de ce à quoi ressemblait le regard d'une personne qui l'aimait. Il n'avait aucun doute dans son esprit : Kaidoh était amoureux de lui.

Le reste avait confirmé ses suspicions. Il avait demandé à aller chez lui pour confirmer ses soupçons, et sa réaction, hormis qu'elle était mignonne – il avait rougi et, incapable de répondre, avait fini par hocher la tête –, prouvait qu'il avait raison.

Kaidoh l'aimait.

Cette seule affirmation le rendait si heureux que toute l'étrangeté de la situation n'entamait pas son enthousiasme. Sûr, il se posait des questions, réalisait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier.

Leur étreinte avait été complètement différente de la première. Cette fois, Inui savait ce qu'il faisait, et Kaidoh était clairement consentant : mieux, il était entreprenant. Les préliminaires avaient duré plus longtemps qu'Inui n'avait même pu l'imaginer. Ils avaient vraiment, dans le sens fort, fait l'amour. Il n'avait jamais vécu quelque chose d'aussi intense avant, ils avaient été en complète symbiose.

Kaidoh ne lui avait pas encore avoué ses sentiments, mais c'était tout comme. Inui n'insisterait pas, il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'était pas du genre à crier ses sentiments : il était trop embarrassé pour le faire. Peut-être même qu'il ne s'avouait pas totalement ce qu'il ressentait.

Le samedi matin, contrairement à l'autre fois, il n'était pas seul dans son lit. Kaidoh était encore endormi dans ses bras. Inui, qui venait de se réveiller, ne bougea pas, même pour remettre ses lunettes, et l'observa. Il avait beaucoup changé depuis le collège, mais il avait conservé plusieurs de ses traits originels.

Cela dit, à bien y penser, il était devenu beaucoup plus doux. Il avait perdu de cette agressivité qui, à son adolescence, ne le quittait pas. C'était un des traits de personnalité qu'il aimait de lui, parce qu'il avait compris, à force de le côtoyer, que ce n'était pas que de l'agressivité : c'était de la volonté, la volonté de faire face à tout ce qui lui arriverait la tête haute. De la fierté, en quelque sorte.

C'était surement un trait typique à l'adolescence, où l'on croit avoir raison sur tout, et probablement qu'en vieillissant il avait gagné en maturité et en doutes. Il avait vécu plusieurs expériences qui lui avaient appris qu'il n'avait pas toujours raison, que parfois il faut se plier pour vivre. On aurait pu le voir comme une perte, mais Inui aimait à y voir plutôt une évolution : il était devenu plus pondéré, plus à même de vivre en société.

Incapable de s'arrêter, il laissa sa main replacer une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait dans les yeux. Le plus jeune, en réponse, bougea quelque peu, mais il ne se réveilla pas. Au bout d'un moment, l'expression détendue, il murmura dans son sommeil :

- Inui-senpai...

Un sourire attendri se posa sur ses lèvres : comment résister quand Kaidoh se montrait si mignon? Il décida qu'il avait assez dormi et déposa un baiser sur son front. Comme il n'ouvrait toujours pas les yeux, Inui murmura :

- Kaidoh, c'est le matin.

Enfin, les yeux clignèrent quelques fois avant de se poser sur les siens; et aussitôt, un sourire élut domicile sur ses lèvres. Kaidoh, en vieillissant, était vraiment devenu plus expressif. C'était un changement qu'Inui appréciait beaucoup, surtout dans ce genre de contexte.

Alors qu'il s'éveillait tranquillement, le plus vieux lui demanda :

- Tu as bien dormi?

Le plus jeune hocha la tête avec un bâillement et demanda :

- Et toi?

Inui laissa ses doigts parcourir sa joue pour lui répondre :

- Très bien.

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. Kaidoh lui répondit aussitôt. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Inui faisait l'amour le matin et il avait toujours aimé ce genre de réveil. Cela dit, rien de ce qu'il avait déjà vécu pouvait s'y comparer.

Comme on était samedi et que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était occupé, ils passèrent tout l'avant-midi dans le lit, à se caresser et se parler. Vers l'heure du midi, Inui proposa à son amour de lui cuisiner quelque chose. Il lui expliqua aussitôt qu'il s'était amélioré depuis son adolescence et qu'il n'avait pas à craindre un empoisonnement alimentaire.

Sur ces paroles, Kaidoh eut un petit rire. Plus jeune, il ne riait jamais, mais maintenant il lui arrivait de rire – ce n'était jamais des fous rires, cela dit. Il souriait beaucoup aussi, ce qui l'avait d'abord surpris. Décidément, il avait vieilli par bien des aspects, et Inui se demanda s'il avait ce même genre de réflexion à son sujet.

Finalement, Kaidoh le complimenta sur son repas. Ensuite, ils passèrent encore l'après-midi au lit comme un jeune couple – ce qu'ils étaient d'ailleurs. Finalement, Inui demanda s'il pouvait encore y passer la nuit et il resta chez lui jusqu'au dimanche soir.

Ils ne sortirent qu'une seule fois, le samedi soir, pour aller manger au restaurant, mais ils rentrèrent bien rapidement. Inui n'aurait jamais cru que tout se ferait si vite : pourtant, il devait admettre que c'était bien le cas. Même si ça ne faisait pas une semaine qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, ils étaient déjà comme un vrai couple.

Kaidoh le surprit en lui avouant, pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour, qu'il l'aimait. Inui, qui avait cru qu'il n'acceptait pas ses sentiments, devait se rendre à l'évidence que ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

Après un tel weekend, il lui était impossible de réfléchir correctement. Quand il arriva au travail lundi matin, il exultait tellement de bonheur que sa collègue, avec son tact habituel, lui fit remarquer :

- Inui-san, tu as vu une femme ce weekend, pas vrai?

Ce n'était pas exactement une femme, aussi Inui changea de sujet :

- Takahashi-san, tu veux bien me passer le bécher?

La jeune femme le lui donna en lui demandant, le regard complice :

- Elle doit être vraiment jolie. Tu l'as connue comment?

Voyant venir le mal de tête, il préféra lui dire :

- Oui, je suis maintenant en couple, mais, si tu veux bien, je préfèrerais travailler.

- Ah, je le savais!

Elle semblait vraiment heureuse, alors Inui lui fit un sourire. Cela dit, il n'engagea pas plus loin la conversation et, après plusieurs essais, sa collègue finit par abandonner l'idée de savoir. Elle était curieuse, mais elle était déjà contente de le savoir en couple, alors elle acceptait de ne pas en savoir plus.

Ce ne fut que le soir même qu'Inui décida d'y réfléchir plus sérieusement. Cela dit, il parvint à la conclusion qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Au pire, il demanderait des clarifications à Kaidoh. Ce n'était pas très important maintenant; tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'ils s'aimaient.

~xxx~

Plusieurs semaines passèrent ainsi. Inui voyait Kaidoh chaque vendredi, presque sans exception. Il était toujours celui à faire l'invitation, mais il ne s'en formalisait pas : son kouhai était timide après tout. Il était l'ainé, c'était à lui de faire les premiers pas.

Dépendant des semaines, il le voyait parfois tout le weekend. Il ne se contentait plus d'aller chez le plus jeune : il l'avait invité de nombreuses fois chez lui. Kaidoh avait paru comblé de voir son appartement, d'ailleurs.

Au fil de leurs rencontres, Inui sentait son amour grandir. La passion qu'il avait vécue à l'adolescence était devenue complètement autre chose. Il ne souffrait plus de ses sentiments : il avait l'impression que, parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux maturé, leur couple pourrait fonctionner. Il était plein d'optimisme et d'espoir quant à l'avenir.

Il y avait une part de lui qui lui disait qu'il avait eu raison de croire qu'ils se retrouveraient.

Au bout d'un certain temps, tout de même, il tenta de le questionner un peu sur leur passé commun, mais Kaidoh resta évasif sur le sujet. Inui comprit qu'il devait avoir honte de son comportement de l'époque, ou qu'alors il ne s'en souvenait pas bien. Ça ou il préférait penser plus au présent qu'au passé, ce qui, tout compte fait, allait bien avec Inui.

Il n'avait pas délaissé les probabilités pour rien : c'était pour revenir dans le vrai monde. Aussi, il n'insisterait pas pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé avant, c'était sans importance. Le vrai monde, c'était ce qu'ils vivaient, dans le présent, ensemble.

Kaidoh avait l'air heureux avec lui, ce qui lui était suffisant. Il y avait bien des moments où il avait une expression un peu mélancolique, mais tout le monde a son lot de problèmes. Peut-être éprouvait-il quelques difficultés à son travail, ou alors sa famille lui posait des problèmes. En tout cas, tant qu'il ne lui en parlait pas, Inui éviterait de lui faire un interrogatoire. Il ferait plutôt tout en son pouvoir pour lui remonter le moral. En tant que petit ami, c'était la moindre des choses.

Inui venait de finir de manger quand il reçut un appel. Il était seul dans son appartement et se demandait justement comment occuper sa soirée. Son portable le sortit de ses réflexions et il regarda l'afficheur : numéro inconnu. Il répondit tout de même :

- Oui allo?

- Inui? C'est toi?

L'ancien probabiliste ne reconnaissait pas la voix plutôt enjouée de l'autre côté du fil et c'est pourquoi il demanda :

- Excusez-moi, mais je ne reconnais pas votre voix.

- Ah, désolé, fit l'homme avec une pointe de culpabilité, c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps. C'est Kawamura Takashi, du restaurant de sushi. On a été au même club de tennis au collège Seigaku.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, le scientifique sortit d'une voix surprise :

- Oh, Taka-san?

- Exact, fit l'homme avec un petit ricanement. Excuse-moi, je t'ai pas demandé, je te dérange?

Inui se sentit sourire de nostalgie. Dire qu'il venait à peine de retrouver Kaidoh, il ne pensait pas avoir affaire à un autre membre du club aussi tôt. D'ailleurs, il n'avait revu personne de Seigaku depuis ces quinze années. Le joueur à la double personnalité ne semblait pas avoir trop changé : d'après sa voix, il était toujours aussi effacé malgré les années, ce qui ne l'avait jamais empêché de s'afficher si nécessaire.

- Non, ça va, je viens de finir de manger, expliqua l'ancien probabiliste.

- Okay, super! Écoute, euh, je discuterais plus longtemps avec toi, mais j'ai pas trop de temps sur le moment, alors je vais t'expliquer. Je fais le tour de tous les anciens titulaires de Seigaku pour faire une réunion.

Il y eut une pause et Inui en profita pour demander :

- Tout le monde est invité?

- Justement, continua le restaurateur, ça a été un peu compliqué, mais finalement j'ai pu trouver une date qui convenait à tout le monde. En fait, je suis désolé, t'es le dernier que j'appelle, alors on a déjà la date et tout.

- Pas de problème, le rassura Inui, je n'ai pas un horaire chargé. C'est quand?

- Euh, fit-il avec hésitation (Inui l'imagina fourrager dans ses cheveux avec un air incertain, comme il le faisait plus jeune), le truc c'est que ce serait ce vendredi... je suis vraiment désolé de te prévenir si tard, j'ai voulu le faire plus tôt mais...

- Ce n'est pas grave, le coupa-t-il, je n'avais justement rien de prévu.

C'était vrai : il avait pensé inviter Kaidoh comme à l'habitude, mais puisqu'il y serait aussi, il n'avait aucun problème à ne pas le faire. Le chef de sushi répondit, l'air comblé :

- Génial! Je suis content que tu sois libre! Tu te souviens où est le restaurant?

- Oui, pas de problèmes, fit Inui. Mais, au fait, qui y sera?

Il y eut un bruit de l'autre côté du fil – il devait changer d'oreille – et il finit par répondre, le ton rendu lent par la réflexion :

- Alors, on va être les six senpais déjà, Fuji, Tezuka, Oishi, Eiji, toi et moi, ensuite Kaidoh et Momo. Ça a été plus compliqué pour Echizen, mais finalement il va venir. Oh et Ryuuzaki-sensei aussi sera là avec sa petite fille. Je crois que j'oublie personne...

Inui acquiesça : comme il le croyait, Kaidoh serait de la partie. Il lui fit donc :

- Parfait. Je serai là pour dix-neuf heures alors.

- Super. Encore désolé de m'y être pris à la dernière minute...

- C'est bon, lui fit Inui sur un ton chaleureux. Tu me disais être occupé non? Je vais te laisser vaquer à tes occupations. À vendredi!

- À vendredi! J'ai vraiment hâte de te revoir!

- Moi aussi!

Sur ces paroles, l'ancien probabiliste raccrocha. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce développement, mais il devait avouer qu'il en était plutôt heureux. Ils avaient vraiment formé une équipe proche, presque une famille, et pourtant il avait perdu contact avec tous. Il se jura qu'il essaierait de reprendre contact avec la plupart après cette soirée.

Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu les laisser tomber de cette façon. À l'époque, il pensait tellement à Kaidoh qu'il avait mis de côté ses autres coéquipiers, et il ne l'avait réalisé que lorsqu'il était trop tard. Au final, il s'était fait d'autres amis au lycée, qu'il avait aussi abandonné. Il n'y avait que ses amis de l'université qu'il n'avait pas encore lâchés à ce jour, même s'il ne les voyait pas si souvent.

Son réseau social, il s'en rendait compte, était plutôt petit. Il ne ferait aucun mal de l'agrandir avec d'anciens coéquipiers. Il espérait qu'ils s'entendraient aussi bien qu'à l'époque, même si c'était sans doute utopique de le penser – ils étaient au début de l'adolescence à l'époque, et des adultes matures maintenant. Sans compter que ce qui les avait toujours réunis était le tennis; or, Kaidoh et lui-même n'en faisaient plus.

Enfin, il ne servait à rien d'angoisser pour l'instant. Inui décida donc de se lever et de faire la vaisselle : il verrait après ce qu'il pourrait faire pour occuper sa soirée.


	5. Chapitre 5

_Enfin un chapitre ni du PoV d'Inui, ni de Hazue. Vous devez vous doutez un peu de ce qui va arriver... pauvre Inui. Enfin, je vous laisse le découvrir par vous-mêmes!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Honnêtement, Kaoru avait des sentiments mitigés par rapport à cette rencontre. Certes, il avait bien envie de revoir ses anciens collègues, mais, comme plus jeune, il n'était pas très à l'aise dans ce genre de contexte. Ils seraient beaucoup et, surtout, il reverrait certaines personnes qu'il n'avait pas vues depuis quinze ans.

Il savait à l'avance qu'il se sentirait mal à l'aise. Et s'ils avaient tellement changé qu'il ne les reconnaissait pas du premier coup d'œil? Ce serait tellement gênant!

Néanmoins, il était trop tard pour rebrousser chemin. Il se tenait justement sur le seuil du Kawamura Sushi et sa main s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte. Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre et il se traita à nouveau d'imbécile pour avoir refusé l'offre de Momo. Il avait cru, au moment où la pêche lui avait proposé d'arriver ensemble, que ce serait plus gênant, mais il devait admettre que sa présence l'aurait calmé.

Après une bonne inspiration, il se persuada que d'attendre là serait de toute façon pire et ouvrit la porte d'un seul coup.

Le restaurant avait été réservé au complet pour l'occasion – comme c'était le cas lors de leurs années de collège. Kaoru fut accueilli par une salve d'exclamations. La salle n'était pas encore pleine, mais il y avait déjà plusieurs personnes, dont Momoshiro qui se fit une joie de l'approcher. Le serpent l'évita du regard – l'autre se plaignit, mais il s'en occuperait plus tard – et lorgna la pièce.

Honnêtement, la personne qu'il avait à la fois le plus hâte et redoutait le plus de voir était Inui. C'est pourquoi il le chercha des yeux, mais, après un regard sur l'assistance, il ne put le trouver. Il y avait Fuji, assis au comptoir, à côté de Tezuka – ils n'avaient pas changé d'un poil, c'était surprenant. Kaoru les avait tous les deux aperçus à la télévision, Tezuka parce qu'il était joueur de tennis professionnel et Fuji parce qu'il était devenu acteur – étonnamment, il était bon pour jouer.

À une table étaient assises l'ancienne coach, qui avait vraiment pris un coup de vieux, et une jeune femme qu'il identifia comme sa petite fille – c'était fou à quel point elle avait changé. Elle était devenue une belle femme, songea-t-il avec un certain désintérêt. Elle devait être mariée, mais n'était pas pour autant accompagnée.

Derrière le comptoir se trouvait Kawamura, qui faisait ses sushis. Il était accompagné d'une belle femme à qui il devait être marié; habillée d'un tablier, elle s'occupait de servir. Deux enfants de moins de dix ans, un garçon et une fille, se promenaient dans le restaurant – ce devait être leurs enfants. Leur père tenta d'ailleurs de leur dire de se tenir plus tranquilles, mais essuya un échec cuisant.

Seul à une table, devant une assiette remplie qu'il s'occupait à vider, se trouvait Echizen. Lui non plus n'avait pas beaucoup changé, hormis évidemment qu'il était devenu plus grand et encore plus séduisant qu'à ses douze ans. Il avait encore une coupe de cheveux semblable, cela dit. Kaoru le reconnut tout de suite pour l'avoir vu à la télé lui aussi : il venait de remporter son il-ne-savait-combientième tournoi.

Le dernier était évidemment son petit ami, qui à l'heure actuelle tentait d'attirer son attention en lui touchant les joues du doigt d'une manière tout sauf tendre. Kaoru daigna enfin donner l'attention que requérait l'imbécile heureux avec qui il partageait sa vie et lui ordonna sèchement de le lâcher. La pêche fit une moue, que Kaoru mourrait avant d'avouer mignonne, mais il ne se fâcha pas et le tira plutôt par le bras jusqu'à la table d'Echizen.

Momo se laissa tomber à côté du prodige et lui reprocha d'avoir presque tout manger – ce qui était on ne peut plus faux, l'assiette n'était même pas à la moitié. Le plus jeune lui rétorqua «qui va à la chasse perd sa place» et Momo s'empressa donc de lui piquer un sushi. Surpris qu'ils aient si peu changé en quinze ans, Kaoru se laissa tomber devant la pêche et se demanda de quoi aurait l'air son ancien mentor. Aurait-il toujours ses lunettes et son cahier à la main? Faisait-il toujours ses affreux jus?

Kawamura déposa une assiette devant lui sans lui demander son avis et lui fit, avec son sourire à la fois timide et comblé :

- C'est la maison qui offre, Kaidoh. Je suis vraiment content qu'on se soit tous retrouvé.

- Taka-san, intervint Momo, garde le discours pour quand tout le monde sera là.

L'interpelé se caressa le derrière de la tête d'un air incertain en ricanant nerveusement et il abonda dans son sens :

- T'as raison, Momo. N'empêche, ça fait tellement de temps que j'essaie de planifier cette soirée, maintenant qu'on y est, j'ai du mal à y croire.

Kaoru se sentit l'envie de sourire, mais se retint juste à temps. Lui aussi, bien qu'il ait été stressé par la situation, était heureux de tous les revoir. Il avait l'impression d'avoir de nouveau treize ans. D'ailleurs, il était vraiment honoré d'être invité même si à l'époque il n'avait été qu'un deuxième année.

La scène fut coupée par la porte qui s'ouvrit. Kaoru s'y tourna, espérant y surprendre son ancien partenaire de double, mais il fut plutôt accueilli par Eiji et Oishi. Ils se tenaient la main, mais la lâchèrent à peine quelques secondes après être entrés. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'ils étaient en couple – ils s'étaient affichés depuis longtemps maintenant –, mais ils tenaient sans doute à ne pas se montrer trop démonstratifs.

Ils furent accueillis de la même façon que Kaoru, mais ce ne fut pas long qu'ils se retrouvèrent eux aussi devant une assiette de sushi. Le serpent se rappela alors qu'il devait encore manger les siens et en engouffra un au hasard. Il savoura le gout en se rappelant ce qu'étaient devenus ses deux senpais. Aux dernières nouvelles, Eiji venait d'annoncer sa retraite du monde professionnel du tennis pour s'adonner à un nouvel emploi plutôt particulier : il voulait devenir pâtissier.

Oishi de son côté était médecin, comme il l'avait toujours voulu, et travaillait dans une clinique spécialisée pour les athlètes. Un pâtissier avec un médecin, c'était un mélange plutôt particulier, mais apparemment ils n'avaient aucun problème avec la situation, puisqu'ils avaient l'air plus proches que jamais.

Kaoru reporta son attention sur Momo, qui l'ignorait au profit de son ancien meilleur ami, Echizen, dont il s'était beaucoup ennuyé. La pêche lui avait souvent confié que, quand il le voyait à la télé, il lui prenait l'envie de lui ébouriffer les cheveux comme il l'avait souvent fait et d'aller s'empiffrer de hamburgers avec lui. Il avait beau s'être fait plein d'amis depuis, il s'ennuyait encore par moments de leur petit prodige, qu'il avait pourtant côtoyé pendant moins d'un an.

Kaoru se sentit sourire devant la scène et espéra que son copain en profitait. Il se sentait presque de trop à la table et songea à changer de place, mais à peine tentait-il de se lever que Momo, tout sourire, lança à son ami – assez fort pour que tout le restaurant l'entende :

- Ça fait que Kaidoh et moi on est ensemble depuis l'université!

Tous les regards se rivèrent sur eux et Kaoru se sentit prêt à assommer son petit ami et à s'enfoncer dans un trou – idéalement dans cet ordre. Néanmoins, avant qu'il n'en ait l'occasion, ce fut un concert de félicitations et de questions sur le comment du pourquoi. Momo, trop heureux d'étaler leur vie personnelle, expliqua tout pendant que Kaoru tentait de ne pas trop rougir, sans succès.

On changeait enfin de sujet quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur la dernière personne qui manquait. Il fallut à Kaoru quelques secondes avant de le reconnaitre. Inui n'avait pas tant changé – il était toujours aussi grand et sa coupe de cheveux était la même –, mais un détail brouillait complètement le souvenir qu'il en avait gardé : ses lunettes.

Non seulement elles laissaient voir ses yeux, mais en plus elles étaient maintenant ovales, plutôt discrètes, d'un bon gout indéniable. L'homme de maintenant trente ans était habillé dans un habit trois-pièces de couleurs sobres mais élégantes qui semblait fait sur mesure. Il avait à la main une mallette qui lui donnait l'air important.

Il s'excusa du retard en prétextant une réunion interminable et pénétra sous les bienvenues de tout le monde. Après avoir discuté avec quelques personnes, dont Tezuka, il s'approcha de Kaoru et s'installa à ses côtés. Puis, avec un naturel désarmant, il lui demanda :

- Salut, Kaidoh. Ça va bien?

Kaoru, incertain de la bonne attitude à adopter, siffla comme à son habitude et finit par acquiescer. Momo, qui avait toujours été jaloux d'Inui – pourtant il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi, il n'y avait absolument rien entre eux –, s'interposa immédiatement pour dire :

- Inui-senpai, je sais que t'as toujours eu des vues sur Kaidoh, mais, je suis désolé, il est déjà pris.

Inui semblait déconcerté. Il lui envoya un regard qui lui semblait à la fois complice et incrédule. Kaoru détourna aussitôt le regard, alors le plus vieux lui demanda, la voix étonnamment basse :

- C'est vrai, Kaidoh?

Le serpent, qui ne savait pas comment interpréter son comportement, se contenta donc de hocher la tête. La pêche se fit une joie de tout lui expliquer comme il l'avait fait plus tôt pendant qu'Echizen continuait d'engouffrer sa nourriture. Kaoru quant à lui observa son senpai du coin de l'œil. C'était encore difficile de bien lire son expression, même si on pouvait voir ses yeux, mais il avait l'air... blessé? Non, le serpent devait mal interpréter, sans doute.

Après l'explication de son petit ami, Inui resta un moment silencieux. Néanmoins, alors que la conversation allait dans une autre direction, il se pencha vers lui pour le regarder. Déboussolé, Kaoru eut le réflexe de se déplacer du côté inverse. Il se souvenait qu'Inui était bizarre, mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait dans ce sens!

Le plus vieux enfin lui fit remarquer :

- Tes cheveux sont plus courts, tu les as coupés?

Incertain de bien comprendre la question, il répondit :

- Euh, je les ai toujours eus comme ça, senpai...

À son grand étonnement, Inui afficha un visage totalement incrédule, comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ce n'était pourtant pas si étrange, comme phrase, non? Kaoru se questionnait sur ce qui se passait dans son cerveau quand Inui se pencha encore plus sur lui pour le scruter. Il lui fit plus bas :

- Tu es vraiment différent aujourd'hui. Même ta voix est plus grave...

Évidemment, ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis quinze ans, sans compter qu'il n'avait que treize ans à l'époque! Maintenant complètement mal à l'aise, Kaoru fit un autre mouvement pour s'éloigner d'Inui. Ce dernier ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose lorsqu'il fut coupé par Momo :

- Inui-senpai, tu lâches mon petit ami, okay?

C'était la première fois que Kaoru était content que Momo soit aussi possessif et jaloux. Inui fit ce qu'on lui demandait, mais il avait encore l'air incrédule, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Le serpent se rassit comme avant sous les exclamations des environs, en particulier Eiji qui s'extasiait que Momo et lui formaient un couple vraiment mignon.

Heureusement Oishi le calma et les discussions reprirent sur autre chose. Inui restait silencieux et il finit par avaler un sushi de l'assiette qu'on avait déposé devant lui. Kaoru le regarda un moment. Sa façon de réagir était vraiment étrange : Inui agissait comme s'ils s'étaient vus dernièrement, sauf que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. En plus, il trouvait qu'il était «différent aujourd'hui», et non pas qu'il avait changé depuis une quinzaine d'années.

Autrement dit, c'était comme s'il avait vu son double...

Kaoru eut soudain une réalisation. Pour en avoir le cœur net, il demanda à son senpai :

- Inui-senpai, est-ce que tu m'as vu dernièrement?

Momo s'étouffa avec un sushi, sans doute surpris de la question. Après tout, si c'était le cas, il lui en aurait parlé, pas vrai? Kaoru ignora son imbécile favori et laissa son attention sur Inui, qui semblait incertain. Il donnait l'impression de devoir s'adapter à un monde tellement différent qu'il pensait pouvoir provoquer une guerre en prononçant un seul mot de travers. Il le vit avaler avant de demander à son tour :

- Tu ne te le rappelles pas?

Son petit ami s'exclama qu'il devait lui expliquer la situation – il ne pouvait pas faire sa crise de jalousie ailleurs lui? –, mais Kaoru se contenta de poser sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Puis, même si ça le mettait mal à l'aise, il proposa à son ainé :

- Inui-senpai, t'es sûr que c'était pas... Hazue?

La pêche sembla réaliser la situation – il était au courant d'à quel point on les mélangeait souvent – et redevint enfin silencieux comme son petit ami le désirait. Echizen n'intervenait toujours pas, comme s'il trouvait ses sushis cent fois plus intéressants que la discussion – ce qui était peut-être le cas après tout. Le visage d'Inui quant à lui perdit progressivement toutes couleurs. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche quelques fois sans rien dire.

Le silence resta jusqu'à ce que Kaoru, qui n'en pouvait plus de ce malaise, explique :

- Je crois pas que tu te souviennes beaucoup de lui, c'est mon petit frère. On s'est toujours beaucoup ressemblé, ça arrive souvent qu'on nous mélange.

Le silence se perpétra, tandis que les autres dans le restaurant, inconscients de ce qui se passait ici, bavardaient avec la même fougue. Comme Inui ne pipait toujours pas mot, le serpent demanda, incertain :

- Hazue te l'a pas dit?

Son senpai allait répondre, mais, coupant leur discussion, Kawamura frappa un couteau contre un verre pour attirer l'attention. Tous se tournèrent vers le propriétaire qui commença maladroitement un discours qu'il finit la larme à l'œil. Kaoru était tellement ému qu'il en oublia l'étrange épisode avec Inui et se concentra plutôt à ne pas pleurer lui non plus.

Le reste de la soirée fut des plus agréable et tous se quittèrent sur la promesse de garder contact et de se faire à nouveau ce genre de soirée.


	6. Chapitre 6

_Eh non, ce n'est toujours pas le PoV d'Inui, parce que je suis sadique comme ça! Vous allez devoir attendre. Mais bon vous avez de quoi vous nourrir en angst avec ce Hazue de toute façon alors ça devrait aller. XD_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

C'était une semaine comme les autres pour Hazue, sauf que, pour une fois, elle ne se termina pas sur une rencontre avec Inui. L'ancien probabiliste était toujours celui à fixer leurs rendez-vous et Hazue, par un réflexe (inutile et hypocrite) de mauvaise conscience, n'osait jamais l'inviter.

Comme il n'avait pas de nouvelles d'Inui, il passa ce soir-là seul dans son appartement, à imaginer ce que ce serait si son petit ami était là. Il se rappela à quel point il le trompait, à quel point il avait envie d'être dans ses bras, à quel point il était salaud de ne toujours pas lui avoir dit la vérité. Il y pensait toujours quand il s'ennuyait de lui, et il s'ennuyait toujours de lui quand il n'était pas dans son champ de vision.

L'amour qu'il avait pour Inui s'était métamorphosé. Ces quinze dernières années, Inui avait été un rêve impossible à atteindre, un monde parfait qu'il n'aurait jamais. Aussi, même s'il souffrait en silence de cette affection, on aurait pu dire qu'il n'y croyait pas, un peu comme s'il avait été amoureux d'une vedette. C'était une sorte d'adulation qui l'empêchait certes de s'engager, mais qui, dans la vie de tous les jours, ne lui pesait pas autant qu'on aurait pu le croire.

Aujourd'hui, Inui était à sa portée, et c'était d'autant plus difficile de réaliser qu'il était à la fois si près et si loin de lui : si près parce qu'il pouvait le toucher, l'embrasser comme il le voulait; si loin parce qu'Inui aimait Kaoru, pas Hazue.

Cela dit, il se rendait compte que c'était aussi beaucoup plus. On aurait pu dire qu'il était retombé amoureux de la même personne. Ses sentiments s'étaient complexifiés et approfondis. Il avait plus de raison d'aimer Inui, maintenant : il ne l'aimait pas juste à cause d'une image du passé. Il aimait sa façon d'être, sa confiance en lui, la tendresse avec laquelle il prenait soin de lui, toutes les attentions qu'il lui apportait.

En ce sens, Inui était le petit ami parfait. Il ne l'aurait pas cru, mais il était vraiment attentionné, attentif, compréhensif. Il ne le questionnait jamais plus que nécessaire, s'assurait toujours de son confort. Parfois, son attitude si parfaite faisait souffrir Hazue, qui était bien conscient qu'il ne méritait pas ce traitement de faveur. Cela dit, c'était paradoxalement ce qui l'empêchait de sombrer totalement dans sa culpabilité.

Inui le faisait passer par un monde d'émotions différentes. Même s'il s'en voulait de le duper, il n'arrivait pas à regretter son comportement, parce qu'il était devenu accro à lui. Il l'aimait d'un amour si puissant, maintenant, qu'il ne continuait plus à lui mentir parce qu'il était incapable de lui dire la vérité, mais carrément parce qu'il voulait préserver le plus longtemps possible ce paradis.

Son cerveau en était arrivé à l'étonnante conclusion que même Inui était mieux s'il ne lui disait rien. Il croyait son amour réciproque, et, comme Hazue, il le vivait pleinement. Il ne l'avait pas vu ces dernières années, mais il était probablement plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. S'il lui avouait la vérité, il détruirait tout son bonheur.

Il décida de boire tout seul et finit la soirée dans son canapé, le visage envahi de larmes et l'esprit complètement dans le vague. Il avait l'alcool triste, ce soir-là, et ses pensées tournèrent sans cesse autour d'Inui et de son mensonge. Il n'arrivait simplement pas à se décider sur une marche à suivre; il aurait préféré pouvoir s'arrêter sur un moment du présent, un moment où il serait dans ses bras, et oublier toute notion de futur. Il s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte, en imaginant le corps d'Inui contre le sien.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard avec un mal de cœur atroce. Après avoir vomi un long moment dans la toilette, il tenta de changer le gout dans sa bouche avec un verre d'eau et se lança sur son lit sans se déshabiller. Le monde continuait à tourner et il broya du noir un long moment. Il pensa confusément que c'était la première fois qu'il avait un si gros badtrip à cause de l'alcool.

Il finit enfin par s'endormir dans un sommeil léger et peuplé de cauchemars.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla vers neuf heures avec un mal de tête atroce et l'estomac à l'envers. Il avala un antidouleur et but toute l'eau qu'il pouvait avaler. Il se traina ensuite sur son canapé où il ne fit rien hormis tenter de gérer son mal de tête. Il commençait enfin à aller mieux et à penser à aller prendre une douche (il avait toujours les mêmes vêtements que la veille) quand on sonna à sa porte.

À son souvenir, il n'attendait personne. En plus, il était à peine dix heures du matin. Il fit quand même l'effort de se lever et se traina contre le mur jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit. Sur le seuil l'attendait son grand frère, qui afficha aussitôt un visage inquiet en voyant son état.

- Hazue, ça va?

Le plus jeune cligna des yeux, avala malgré sa bouche toujours pâteuse et tenta de répondre, d'une voix qui lui parut encore voilée par l'alcool :

- Ouais, juste... j'ai bu hier.

L'inquiétude se métamorphosa en air de reproche, mais le plus vieux ne lui dit rien. Il lui demanda plutôt s'il pouvait rentrer et son cadet le fit pénétrer dans son appartement.

Ils se retrouvèrent face à face à la table de cuisine. Hazue savait que Kaoru n'aimait pas l'alcool, encore moins ceux qui se soulaient. Lui-même n'avait jamais bu au point d'en être malade, malgré toutes les incitations de Momo – il avait vraiment beaucoup de volonté. Le plus jeune songea qu'il désapprouverait d'autant plus sa conduite s'il apprenait qu'il avait bu tout seul. Il fit donc le choix de ne pas lui dire.

Heureusement, le plus vieux n'insista pas et engagea tout de suite la conversation sur le sujet qui l'intéressait :

- On a eu une rencontre hier avec mes anciens coéquipiers de Seigaku.

Hazue, en se frottant le front, se demanda en quoi ça le concernait. Il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir avec ce mal de crâne atroce. Heureusement, avant qu'il ne s'enfonce en lui disant qu'il s'en foutait, le plus vieux continua :

- J'ai revu Inui-senpai.

Hazue fut tellement pris par surprise qu'il se leva de sa chaise. Le mouvement eut pour effet de lui donner le vertige et il perdit un moment la carte. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il se tenait sur la table et Kaoru le regardait avec surprise et inquiétude. Hazue prit le temps de se remettre en clignant des yeux et, enfin, il retomba sur sa chaise.

Il n'avait jamais prévu qu'Inui rencontre le vrai Kaidoh. À dire vrai, il était tellement certain que ça n'arriverait pas qu'il n'avait même pas imaginé ce cas de figure. C'était le pire des scénarios. Inui savait, maintenant, et il devait être blessé par son mensonge, sans compter qu'il devait être déboussolé. Il devait se sentir tellement mal, par la faute de Hazue.

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il pleurait avant que Kaoru ne lui demande, de son côté de la table :

- Hazue, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

L'alcool était toujours dans son sang, parce que Hazue se sentait prêt à tout dire – ce qui n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Il laissa tomber son visage dans ses mains et tenta de narrer, même s'il sentait son explication confuse :

- J'ai rencontré Inui-senpai par hasard. Il pensait que j'étais toi, il voulait que je sois toi, et pis alors j'ai juste décidé que je pouvais bien en profiter, un petit peu, depuis le temps que je le voulais, sauf que sans que je m'en rende compte ça a complètement dégénéré... tout est ma faute, et Inui-senpai maintenant doit se sentir tellement mal, et merde qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire ça!

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, il sentit des bras autour de lui. Il n'avait même pas réalisé que son frère s'était levé, et voilà qu'il le serrait dans ses bras. Hazue se laissa aller dans son étreinte pour chercher le réconfort dont il avait tant besoin depuis si longtemps.

Kaoru le guida jusqu'à son divan et le laissa pleurer dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Puis, quand enfin Hazue se sentit calmé, son grand frère lui demanda :

- Hazue, tu me réexpliques depuis le début?

Le plus jeune inspira et se nettoya le visage pour se redonner contenance. Puis, il se redressa et, même s'il ne se sentait physiquement pas beaucoup mieux, il acquiesça à sa demande et commença :

- Kaoru-nii-san, je pense que tu l'as jamais remarqué, mais, à l'époque du collège, Inui-senpai était amoureux de toi.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire, mais c'était évident que Hazue avait vu juste : il n'était au courant de rien.

- J'imagine que c'est normal que tu l'aies pas réalisé vu que tu le voyais tous les jours. Moi je l'ai tout de suite remarqué, qu'il te regardait différemment de tout le monde. C'est peut-être bizarre, mais, à ce moment-là, je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Ouais, parce qu'il t'aimait. Je suis stupide.

C'était l'alcool qui le rendait si pathétique, mais il savait qu'il avait toujours pensé de la sorte. En même temps, quel genre d'imbécile tombe amoureux dans ces circonstances? Kaoru ne fit rien pour le réconforter, mais il n'abonda pas dans son sens non plus : il semblait trop choqué pour réagir. Hazue continua :

- Évidemment, moi, je pensais juste rien faire et passer par-dessus ça. J'ai jamais pensé à le poursuivre parce qu'au final je savais que j'avais aucune chance. Enfin, lui non plus avait aucune chance.

Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel ils s'échangèrent un regard. Hazue soupira et continua :

- À l'époque, je croyais que lui comme moi, on passerait à autre chose. Sauf que tu le sais un peu, j'ai jamais eu de vraie relation stable.

Après un autre soupir, le plus jeune entama la phase importante de l'histoire :

- Sauf que voilà, j'ai revu par hasard Inui-senpai, et au début je te jure que j'étais convaincu qu'il pensait que c'était moi! Mais il m'a parlé de tennis et alors j'ai compris que s'il m'appelait «Kaidoh», c'était parce qu'il pensait que c'était toi. Et à ce moment-là, je voulais lui dire, c'était vraiment mon intention, mais...

Hazue sentit une larme couler sur sa joue et il accéléra pour s'assurer de finir l'histoire :

- Il me regardait comme il te regardait, toi. J'ai pas pu résister. Au départ, je me suis dit que je lui dirais plus tard, et que je profiterais en toute innocence de son regard et de son attention, sauf que... on a bu pas mal, ce soir-là, et... enfin, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et, au final... on a couché ensemble.

À ce stade, il n'osait carrément plus regarder son grand frère. Il avait tellement honte de son comportement! Le pire était qu'il n'avait pas fini. Il termina pour en avoir fini avec cette histoire :

- Je lui ai laissé mon numéro après et il m'a rappelé, alors on s'est revus plusieurs fois. Je songeais toujours à lui dire, mais j'y arrivais jamais. Plus le temps passait et plus c'était difficile. Résultat : maintenant, il l'a appris de la pire des façons. Il doit vraiment me détester.

Kaoru resta encore silencieux, surement parce qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre à ça. Hazue s'essuya le visage et, après s'être frappé les joues pour se remettre d'aplomb, il se tourna vers lui pour lui dire :

- Désolé de t'entrainer dans tout ça, Kaoru-nii-san. Désolé de m'être fait passer pour toi.

Le plus vieux lui donna une petite taloche derrière la tête, comme lorsqu'ils étaient petits, et lui fit :

- Idiot, c'est pas à moi qu'il faut t'excuser.

Hazue se sentit sourire, même si c'était de tristesse, et il commenta :

- C'est vrai... mais comment je peux m'excuser?

Kaoru détourna le regard et proposa simplement :

- Comme tu viens de faire. Dis-lui tout. Il devrait comprendre.

Il se sentait vraiment redevenir tout petit. Il réalisa alors qu'en effet, tout était aussi simple. Il lui suffisait de s'expliquer à Inui et espérer que ce dernier saurait lui pardonner. Évidemment, il n'irait pas jusqu'à exiger de lui son amour, mais il serait bien content s'il acceptait de le voir encore. Il espérait juste qu'ils pourraient mettre tout cela derrière eux, autant Inui que lui-même.


End file.
